Mettaton Vs. Rouge
Description Undertale Vs. Sonic! Two beauties fight two the death in a star-studded battle! Mettaton Vs. Rouge is be the 3rd episode of Galaxidot's Death Battle. Interlude Boomstick: Some games have characters that, appeal to weird fetishes? Wiz: Mettaton, the star of the underground. Boomstick: And Rouge, the treasure hunting bat. Wiz: I'm Wiz. Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mettaton Boomstick: Mettaton is a robot built for entertainment by the great Dr. Alphys. Wiz: But Alphys gave Mettaton human killing capabilities. Boomstick: That means he's multipurpose. Cool! Wiz: This gave Mettaton a thirst for blood, and he will do anything to kill a human. Boomstick: Mettaton can also burst through walls and say Oh Yeah like the Kool Aid Man. Wiz: Mettaton in his base form can not be hurt by anything because of his Metal Body. Boomstick: But Wiz said base for a reason. Wiz: Mettaton has another form, EX. Which has very strong attacks, but can't take much of a beating. Boomstick: I prefer power over defense any day. Wiz: Mettaton prefers this form for his style and grace, but he is vulnerable right at the soul. Boomstick: He also wants to go out in style, if he does die. Wiz: Mettaton also has a NEO form, but due to the human killing Mettaton NEO right away, no one knows it's capabilites, rendering it useless. Boomstick: Mettaton also has some stylish attacks. Wiz: Mettaton mainly attacks with his legs, but he also has bombs and Mini-Mettaton bots. Boomstick: DID YOU SAY BOMBS?! Wiz: Yes, but Mettaton's most powerful ability is to Fast Foward, Pause, and Rewind. Boomstick: This can be a key feature, and could potentially be used to be the death of any opponent. Wiz: But, Mettaton only breaks out this ability when he is in a dire situation. Boomstick: Let's move on to Rouge. Rouge Wiz: Rouge is a secret agent bat who works for G.U.N. Boomstick: She also looks pretty hot for a bat. Wiz: Rouge was the one to find Shadow after he fell and was caught by a Badnik. Boomstick: I bet they spent some time together after that, maybe that's where Silver came from. Wiz: Shadow was trapped in pod and rescued by the bat girl, but after the events of Sonic Heroes not much development was left for Rouge. Boomstick: But as seen in Sonic Adventure 2, she is a bit of a klutz and fell off of a beam. Wiz: Rouge is a bat, so she has the power of flight. She mainly attacks with kicks and bombs, and takes a stealth approach to everything. Boomstick: MORE BOMBS! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this battle once and for all. But first... Boomstick: Of course... *one Audible.com Ad later* Boomstick: So now it's finally time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE! Fight Rouge: Ugh, trying to find gems is hard. *Rouge sees Mettaton and Burgerpants putting diamonds in Mettaton's office. Mettaton: YES BURGERSLAVE, THAT IS GREAT! NOW GET BACK TO SELLING HIGHLY EXPENSIVE MERCHANDISE AND FOOD IN MY LIKENESS. Burgerpants: God, I hate my job. *Rouge goes over and collects the diamonds* Mettaton: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU THIEF! MY SLAVE JUST PUT THOSE IN ORDER! Rouge: Well hey, a bat has to get her jewels one way or another. 3 2 1 FIGHT! *Rouge continually kicks Mettaton for about a whole 2 minutes* Mettaton: THAT WON'T WORK ON ME DAR- Rouge: What does this switch do? *Rouge flicks the switch* Mettaton: DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH? Rouge: Why yes, I di- *Mettaton violently shakes* Mettaton: OH YES! *Mettaton transforms into his EX form* Rouge: Well, this will be interesting. Random Announcer: NOW FOR THE TRUE FIGHT! 3 2 1 FIGHT! *Mettaton rapidly hits Rouge with his legs* Rouge: That's no way to treat a lady! *Both of them start kicking rapidly, but to no avail for either of them* Both: This will be difficult *They both chuck bombs, but also to no avail* Both: JUST DIE ALREADY! *Mini Mettatons fly at Rouge hitting her successfully* Mettaton: This is the perfect chance! *Mettaton pauses everything and summons bombs by Rouge* *The battle unpauses* *A huge explosion knocks Rouge extremely far away.* Rouge: Now you're in for it! *Rouge flies at Mettaton with her leg fully extended at an extremely fast speed* *It hits Mettaton looking fatal, but only knocks his arms off* Mettaton: Who needs arms with legs like these? *Mettaton summons Mini Mettatons around Rouge* Rouge: It's all or nothing! *Rouge throws a bomb out at each Mettaton* *The Mettatons fire hearts at the bombs, making them explode* BLAST! *All that's left is some fur and Mettaton's head* DOUBLE K.O! Results Boomstick: That was INTENSE! Wiz: Now let's explain why it was a draw. Wiz: Both Mettaton and Rouge have never really defeated anyone, and so their strength cannot be balanced against each other too well. Mettaton could have rewound at the last second, if it weren't for the Mini Mettatons activating at the wrong time. But Rouge also could have had a stronger kick if she was launched further and kill Mettaton right then and there. Boomstick: This is a sad day for DeiviantArt. Wiz: The battle is a draw. Next Time Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! *Undyne drops down with a spear then turning into her Undying form, with the player name being SONIC* Category:Video Game Combatants